Reunited, Revisited
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: A sequel to my fanfic, "Reunited". It's been a year since Matt came back into Mello's life. And they're in for a surprise...WARNING: contains yaoi, smut, and mpreg. No like, no read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So basically this is a sequel to "Reunited". And guess what? It has mpreg. So if you don't like mpreg, then don't read this. Yeah...For those of you who are still interested in reading this, you may safely proceed.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_August 19, 2009_

Mello and I have been in this relationship for over a year now. It's hard to believe that a year ago last April, I was reunited with my best friend, the one that I love so dearly. In a way, it feels like yesterday, but then again, it feels almost as if we were never separated.

I walk through a back alley behind Mello's hideout, then wedge the door open. I sneak in, looking around for anyone who might catch me. Mello knows I'm here, but his thugs don't. They don't exactly know that we're a couple, that the zebra-striped couch they sit on every day is where he and I had our first time, or that we do it in his room on a weekly basis. Which is surprising, because Mello can get loud during sex. Then again, he's loud a lot, so maybe they're just used to hearing him scream, whether it be in anger, pain, or ecstasy.

"Mel?" I whisper, hoping he'll hear me.

"Hey, Matt," he says, stepping out where I can see him. "Did they see you?"

I shrug. "Not to my knowledge."

"Then you should be fine," he tells me, smiling. "Now, how about we pick up where we left off last time?"

"Okay!" I reply eagerly. I grab his hand when suddenly he pulls back and sprints to the bathroom.

"Dammit, not again!" he mutters. I follow him and find him on his knees, clutching the toilet bowl and puking.

"Mel! You all right?" I ask him as his wave of sickness passes. "And what did you mean 'not again'?"

"This is the third time since yesterday morning," he moans. "I figured you'd worry if you knew, so I didn't--"

"You're damn right I'd worry! You never get sick like this, Mels," I say, sitting next to him. "You need to see a doctor."

"No!" Mello says sharply. "I can't do that, Matty."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I can't give out my real name, Matt. And if something is seriously wrong with me, the mafia'd have to pay for it, and then we'd get arrested!" he explains. "Is that what you want?"

"Well, no," I say.

"Well then, the doctor is out of the ques--" he begins to say, but ends up crouching over the toilet again. I massage his tense shoulders and plant a kiss on his flushed cheek when he's finished.

"So, you don't have a doctor, like...working for you?" I ask him.

Mello looks at me, then a look crosses his face. "Well, I think there's one guy that we just hired...he might be able to take a look at me..."

"Nowhere I'd be unhappy about him looking, I hope," I say with a smirk.

"Don't worry," he replies. "I know you're the only one allowed to touch 'certain' places..."

He gives me a seductive smile and leans over to me. When our lips touch, I feel his arms and legs wrap around me.

"Are you--mmm--gonna be okay?" I ask, my lips still on his. "You feel all right?"

"Yeah..." he replies. "Besides, we haven't done it in here yet..."

"What about the shower?" I ask him.

"Whatever. The point is, I wanna have sex with you. Right here, right now," he whispers.

He doesn't need to convince me any further. It's not even 20 minutes that have passed before we're bopping like bunnies on the ice-cold, slippery bathroom floor. It'll be even more slippery when we're done in here...

After I pull out of Mello, I collapse onto the hard linoleum next to him, still holding his warm body.

"You still feeling okay?" I ask him.

"Hmm? Oh...yeah," he replies.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure I didn't excite you to the point that you'd throw up again," I tell him, resting my hand on his stomach. "Now, how about we clean ourselves up and get you to this doctor?"

"Nngh, fine," he sighs. Mello never did like doctors...

* * *

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Mello asks the doctor in disbelief.

"I said, according to your test results, you are pregnant, Mello," the doctor tells him again.

"There's no way I can be pregnant, you incompetent bastard," he snarls. "I'm a guy. I have a _dick._"

"He does," I chime in. A very impressive one, too, if I do say so...I let him top me once; I was sore back there for three days. But I digress...

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you are pregnant," the doctor insists. Mello growls in a way that I can't help but find sexy and pulls his gun out, aiming it at the doctor's head.

"You dirty...if this is some kind of damn joke, you can come clean now, and I won't blow your brains out," he says. The scary thing is, he's dead serious.

"B--but if you kill me, what other doctor could you go to?" he asks, his voice trembling. Mello stares at him, gun still raised.

"Mello, he's right," I agree nervously, putting a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a heavy sigh and drops his gun-wielding hand to his side.

"I promise to keep everything 100% confidential, Mello. As a doctor, I am under oath--I'm required by law to do so," he says.

Mello scoffs at his comment. "Please. You're working for the mafia. What's the law matter to you? You should be more worried about me killing you."

"Um...yes, sir," he says. "N--now then, we've determined that you are in fact pregnant...now you do have some options I can discuss with you--"

Mello looks at me with a knowing look in his eye. Then he looks back at the doctor. "You mean an abortion, don't you?"

"Um...well, uh...if you choose to take that option, I can set you up with--"

"Out of the question," Mello says simply. "I want to keep it."

For some reason, his quick decision to keep the baby surprises me. In a good way, I mean. But then again, it could have something to do with the fact that his mother tried to abort _him, _which obviously didn't happen...Yes, I know several things about Mello that he wouldn't even consider telling anybody else.

"Very well, then..." the doctor says with a shrug. "Okay, now what we need to find out for sure is how far along you are. From looking at you, obviously you're not very far. And judging by how you said that the morning sickness has just started within the last week, I'd venture a guess at...six, six and a half weeks?"

"Um...o--okay..." Mello says, looking down at his still-flat stomach.

"Come back to see me in two weeks and we'll do an ultrasound," he instructs. "If there's nothing more that needs to be said or done, you're free to go, Mello!"

"Great. Matty, let's get the hell out of here," Mello commands, grabbing my hand. Without responding or protesting, I turn and nod as a silent 'thank you' to the doctor before following my lovely blonde mobster out of the small brick building.

"So...you're gonna be a daddy, I guess," he says. I reply by smiling and embracing him tightly.

* * *

**So, you like it so far? Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_September 9, 2009_

"Matty? Can you stop by today?"

"Of course I can, baby," I reply with a grin. "You don't even need to ask!"

"I just wanted to be sure...you know, that you still wanna be with me," Mello says shyly.

"Oh, Mel..." I sigh. He's been a bit, well, insecure lately. He's still not quite showing very much yet, and I can only imagine the hormonal train wreck he'll be once he gets a baby bump. "Of course I do! You know I'm madly in love with you..."

Did I just hear a sniffle? "I...I love you too Matty."

"I'll even bring you some more chocolate when I come over," I tell him. "How's a Matty sundae sound to you?"

He picks up on the sultry undertone of my voice and purrs. "Can I add my special whipped cream topping?"

"If you like it like that, Mello baby," I reply. I know I happen to like it...

Mello lets out what sounds like a small giggle. "Okay. I should get going. Love you!"

"Love you too, Mels! I'll be over soon," I say, then hang up. As soon as I set the phone back on the table, I get myself ready to go see Mello. Which doesn't take much; I just need to get my vest and my wallet. And five minutes later, I'm out the door.

After making a quick run to the store, I make my way over to Mello's hideout. I decide to go in the front way this time; the other guys are fairly used to seeing me. As soon as I open the door, I see Mello lying on his back across the couch, apparently deep in thought.

"Mels?" I say. He jumps, startled.

"Oh, hi Matt," he says, sitting up. "Didn't hear you come in. Here, sit down with me."

I walk over to the couch and sit down beside him, putting the bag with the chocolate in it on the floor.

"So, um...how's the, uh...'you-know-what' been treating you?" I ask him. I don't want his thugs to hear me say 'baby'.

"So far, okay," Mello replies. "Still getting morning sickness, of course, but other than that, we're getting along just fine."

"That's good," I say. "Could I, uh...could I see it?"

"What? I don't have another ultrasound till next week," he says. "And I'm still not showing any more than I was."

"Doesn't mean you can't take your shirt off for me, does it?" I ask.

He sighs and mutters "Fine..." before unzipping his vest. I smile at his now-bare torso. Sure, his stomach was already exposed, but hey, it's one less item of clothing I'll have to get him out of later.

"I thought you said you're not showing," I say simply, pressing my hand to Mello's belly.

"I'm not!" he retorts, blushing. "I mean...am I?"

"Well, as far as a bump, no," I reply with a smile. "But it's a little smoother than when you had your ultrasound..." I can't help but give an adoring smile upon looking at how his once-chiseled abs have smoothed out a bit.

He smacks my hand playfully. "That doesn't count."

"Hey, I never said it isn't cute, did I?" I ask him, still smiling. He sighs, and I take the opportunity to take his pants off. He moves his body so that I can easily slide them down his hips. Next, I take care of my own clothes, and soon I'm on my hands and knees, hovering over my pregnant lover. Then I remember the bag of sweets on the floor. I reach over to grab a chocolate bar and unwrap it about halfway, and I break off a few squares. I hold the small chunk of candy in my closed fist, letting it melt, then I put a chocolate-coated finger to Mello's lips. When he opens his mouth, I take my hand away teasingly. He gives me a pouty look, knowing I can't resist it, and I put it back where he can reach it. I smile upon feeling his soft lips on my hand, and use my free, not-so-lucky hand to reach down again for something else.

A bottle of chocolate syrup.

When I have it in Mello's line of vision, his eyes widen and he licks those perfect lips. "What--what do you plan on doing with that, Matty?" he asks.

"Here. It's yours," I say, handing it to him. "Pour some on me and lick it off, use it as lube, whatever you want."

He smiles, then pops the cap off and...starts drinking it? In a way, that's sexy, but still...

"Uh, Mel? I'm not sure if guzzling chocolate syrup is best for the baby," I remind him. He looks at me, some of the sweet liquid dripping down the corners of his mouth.

"You said whatever I want, Matt," he points out.

"Well, I guess I did," I say, "but--"

"But, nothing," he replies, pulling me down to his level and bringing our lips together. The strong taste of chocolate in his mouth is almost overpoweringly sweet. But I delve deeper into his mouth anyway. Then, while he's still kissing me, I can feel him suddenly begin to stroke me. Apparently he decided to go with my lube idea...He pulls away from me and moves down a little.

Okay, maybe he has a different plan.

I let out a small, surprised gasp when I feel his mouth enclose around my increasingly hard cock. First he just takes the head, then he teasingly runs his tongue along the underside of the shaft before I feel myself fully inside, touching his throat just slightly.

"Nngh, Mello!" I moan, grabbing small handfuls of his silky blond hair. He lets out a small noise in reply, but he still continues to roll that sinfully talented tongue around me. He backs off, just a little, and licks the tip again, clamping his lips down tightly.

"Mello, I'm--I'm about to co--"

Before I can finish my sentence, I release inside his mouth, making the hair on the back of his neck stick straight up. He manages to catch all of it, then licks his lips seductively as he looks me in the eye again.

"You taste good mixed with chocolate, Matty," he says, winking at me. "I could get used to this..."

"Glad I thought of that, then," I reply.

He just smiles and lets me kiss him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter kinda sucks...it was basically a filler and took me like 3 weeks to write. But there's really not much to this chapter. Just fluff and Matt being a smartass XD. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_September 21, 2009_

I sit in a chair next to Mello while the doctor does another ultrasound. It's hard to believe that little squirming spot on the screen has been inside Mello for almost eleven weeks now. I haven't been this engrossed in a screen since the all-night gaming marathon I pulled off last month. And this is way more awesome.

"Well, your baby's looking good," the doctor tells us. "Still a bit early to determine the gender quite yet, but it seems to be healthy."

Mello smiles, partially out of relief that the doctor is finished and is now cleaning the gel off of the probe. "So, how about getting this crap off my stomach, huh?"

The doctor gives him a look, then says, "You mean you don't like having that on you?"

Okay, this guy must have a death wish. Only I am allowed to be sarcastic with Mello, and even I get hit.

"Give me something to wipe off with, or I'll skin you alive and use that," Mello says through gritted teeth. The doctor cringes and goes to get him a damp washcloth. I give Mello's hand a gentle squeeze, reminding him not to threaten the only person besides us who knows about this. When he comes back over, he tosses the rag at Mello, wo replies with a small grunt.

"Here, Mels, I'll get that," I tell him, taking the cloth from his reluctant hand. He starts to protest at me for 'doing what he's perfectly capable of doing himself', but I just smile and kiss his belly, which is just barely beginning to form into a bump--he won't be able to wear leather for very much longer. He rolls his eyes, but smiles back at me as he zips his vest back up.

The doctor hands Mello the two ultrasound pictures he printed, then he gets up and we leave.

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant," Mello says, looking in awe at the pictures. "I really wish I knew how it happened..."

"Oh, that's easy," I reply. "We had wild, crazy, unprotected sex, and I apparently have some kind of super-sperm that's capable of impregnating men!"

"Of...course you do," he says. Then his stomach lets out a rather loud growl.

"Hey, I think the baby's talking already!" I gasp, smiling at Mello. "But we just can't understand it while it's in your tummy. Hey, maybe we can have actual conversations with it when it's born, and--"

"Okay, enough with your stupid theories; let's go eat. I'm starving!" he says, blushing, but I hear him laugh to himself. He likes my jokes, whether he'll admit it or not.

On the way back to the mafia building, we come across a small diner--probably family-owned, by the look of it. Mello heads inside, and I follow him.

"Welcome to Lonnie's," a young woman who's probably about our age says with a grin. She takes us to a table and hands us both a menu before leaving us to decide what we want. I'm personally not all that hungry, but I guess I might as well get something to eat now--I'm pretty sure the stove's busted again anyway.

A few minutes later a waitress comes to our table with two glasses of water.

"So, have you boys decided yet?" she asks. She looks at me first.

"Um, what's your soup of the day?" I ask.

"Vegetable," she replies.

"Great. I'll have that."

"Great!" she chirps, then turns to Mello. "And for you?"

Mello looks at the menu for a few more seconds, then sets it on the table. "I think I'll have the salmon," he says. Our perky waitress scribbles his order on her notepad.

"Excellent choice!" she says with a smile. "Can I get you boys anything else to drink?"

"No, this water's fine," Mello replies. "Do you want anything, Matty?" I shake my head. Our waitress giggles and walks away. I can't help but give Mello a strange look.

"I thought you hated fish," I smirk.

He shrugs. "I dunno, the picture in the menu just looked good..."

"Maybe it'll be something the baby will like," I tell him with a grin. He just rolls his eyes again, this time with an uncomfortable expression on his face rather than an annoyed one. Maybe I shouldn't mention the pregnancy while we're out in public, at least not until it becomes obvious, anyway.

Half an hour later, we're both finished, and our waitress brings out our check. She flashes us another cheery smile and--um, either it's my imagination, or her gaze flickered toward Mello's stomach for the briefest of seconds. Then she places the check on the table and walks away. I get out my wallet and pay the amount, then I leave a tip for her on the table.

When we walk outside, I look over at Mello. Something about him doesn't look right.

"You okay, babe?" I ask him.

He nods wearily. "Yeah, just tired...I'll be fine though, really. I'll just take a nap when I get back."

"You sure? You need me to carry you?"

"I said I'm fine, Matt," he says again, this time more firmly. "How would that look, carrying a grown man all the way home?"

"I wouldn't mind..."

"And soon you won't be able to carry me anyway, with me being about 30% heavier..."

"I wouldn't mind that either," I tell him. "The carrying part or the 30% heavier part."

Mello blushes. I take his hand and we walk together--in silence, for the most part--back to his place.

Soon, we make it to the hideout, and I go inside with him.

"You should probably get going," he tells me. "You've gotta work later, don't you?"

I sigh. "Yeah. But I wanted to tuck my baby in before I go."

"You can do that, oh, I dunno...when it's born," Mello says.

"Not _that_ baby," I say, patting his tummy. "That's _our_ baby. _You're_ my baby."

"Matt, I'm older than you."

"Only by a month and a half," I say with a grin. "But it wouldn't matter anyway."

Mello smirks, then he yawns. We go to his room and he lies down on his bed. I hug him and give him a quick peck on the lips, then plant one on his belly for the second time today before letting him pull the covers up.

"Love you Matty," he says, closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Mello!" I reply. I'm not even out the door before I hear the sound of him snoring gently.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I originally wrote this from Mello's point of view, before I decided to make the story a sequel to "Reunited". So when I decided to add this chapter it was fairly easy to write, since I just had to switch it to Matt's POV and the only "new" part I had to write was the scene where he was at work.**

**Surprise ending in this chapter! Beware, your brain may implode on itself. Naw, just kidding. But it's a pretty sudden plot twist! I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

_November 9, 2009_

"You doing okay?" I ask Mello. "Do you need me to stop by after work?"

"Well, if you want," he says. "But if you do, come in the back way. Don't worry about me though, okay? I'm fine. I know you've been really busy, so..."

"Yeah, but I'm off for several days now, and I wanted to see you. I miss you, Mels...but I've been working a lot more so that we'd be able to prepare for when the baby comes."

"The baby won't be here for like, five months," he says. Or rather, he whispers. Despite the fact that he's been showing for a few weeks, his men still don't know that he's pregnant. And we plan on keeping it that way.

"Four and a half, actually," I correct him. "But yeah, I'll come by to see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay."

"I've gotta go now though. I love you!"

"I love you too. Bye," he says, then I hang up. I look at my watch and see that my break's pretty much over. I take one last drag from my cigarette before putting it out. When I leave the break room and head back to the front of the store, my boss smiles at me.

"So, I heard someone's gonna be a daddy," he says.

"Well, one thing led to another, and, well...yeah, I am," I tell him. Either he forgot that I'm gay or he knows it's possible for men to get pregnant. That, or he assumes Mello and I are adopting...

"Congratulations!" he says, putting his arm around me. "Is that why you've been working so much harder lately?" I nod.

"Yeah, because Mello's job, uh...isn't the most reliable when it comes to pay, and I just wanna be sure we'll be ready when it gets here, you know?"

"Very responsible, Matt," he says. "I've always liked that about you. This Mello's lucky to have you..."

I blush. "Um, t--thanks, sir..."

"Any time, my boy! I'll let you get back to work now..."

I smile at him and go back to the stock room.

A few hours later, I leave work and head for Mello's. I do as I was instructed and go in through the back. When I make it inside I happen to see one of the thugs working for him. I can't remember his name, but I do know he's fairly new. I also happen to notice that his eye's kind of swollen and bruised.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Uh, to see Mello..."

"I, uh...I think he's asleep right now," he tells me. "I wouldn't suggest waking him up--he's been in a bad mood today...well, worse than usual..."

"Oh, he won't mind," I say confidently. "He knows I was gonna come by."

"Okay, whatever...I just thought I'd warn you so you didn't wind up with a black eye too..." he says, pointing to his face.

"Oh, I saw that. How'd that happen?" I ask.

"Well, um...I just kind of, uh...all I did was make a simple statement that maybe he should cut back on his chocolate intake a little," he explains. "I've been noticing lately Mello's starting to put on some weight, and he's been tired a lot too. That's not really healthy...I mean, if you add those things to the fact that his mood's even worse than usual, I guess you could say he's been acting like...well, like a pregnant woman."

I try my best to stifle a laugh. "So, you haven't taken into consideration that he might just be under a lot of stress? I mean, he _is_ trying to catch Kira..."

"Well, that's what he told me. All I'm saying is that if he keeps this up, he might not be able to fight Kira, if he's not up to his usual health..."

"Ah, trust me, he'll be fine," I say. "I'll go talk to him. Take care of that eye, okay?"

He smiles at me. "Thanks..."

I head to Mello's room and crack the door open just enough for me to slip inside. Yep, he's still asleep. I quietly walk over to him and put my hand on his stomach.

"Mello."

He twitches, then growls. "For crying out loud, how hard can it be for you guys to kidnap a teenage girl? And keep your hands off my--"

"Mello, it's me," I say. "And what's this about kidnapping? Were you dreaming?"

He opens his eyes. "Oh, sorry Matty...Um, no, it's...it's a work thing."

I smile. "Okay, I won't ask..." He'll tell me some things, but since I'm not actually in the mafia, he can't tell me everything, which I'm fine with. "But never mind that. Are you feeling okay? One of your guys said you were a little on edge today..."

"I'm fine," he tells me. "Just stressed. I've had a lot on my mind today..."

"Anything you can tell me?" I ask him, sitting next to him on the bed.

He hesitates for a moment or so, then sighs. "Well, I...I might quit the mafia and leave the Kira search to Near."

I cock my eyebrow upon hearing him say that. "Um, is this Mello talking or the hormones?" I ask, knowing he'll think I'm trying to be funny. But I'm serious. Pregnant or not, this isn't like Mello.

"Both. I mean, I knew this was going to be dangerous when I started," he says, propping himself up on his elbow. "I had no intention of you getting involved too. But you just _had_ to come looking for me..."

"Because I couldn't live without you," I interject with a grin.

"And now I've gone and gotten myself pregnant--"

"Um, actually Mel..._I _got you pregnant," I say. This time I _am_ just being a smartass. There, I said it.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's not like I can just go on maternity leave or something. And, well...now it's not just my life I'm endangering doing this. It's the baby's too," he continues, placing a hand on his small but noticeable bump. "I dunno, maybe the hormones are getting the best of me, but...I just can't keep doing this with a clear conscience, Matt."

I smile at him and reach over to pat his belly. "Well, I think this is the right decision, Mels. It'll just be you, me, and the little guy here..."

"Or girl," he adds, grinning. I lean down and give him a kiss, then I help him up and we head for the main room of the hideout, where the other thugs usually are.

"So, are you gonna tell 'em?" I ask him.

"About leaving? Yes. About why I'm leaving? Absolutely not," Mello replies. When we make it to the front room, we see a few of Mello's men sitting on the couch. I can never remember who's who out of these guys either. I just know they don't like me that much.

"Yo, Mello," one of them says casually. "You seem to be in a better mood. Have you come up with a plan yet? I mean, besides kidnapping the Yagami girl?"

"Well, no," he says. "But I've had some time to think, and...well, for reasons I'm not obligated to tell you about, I've decided I'm leaving."

They look at him, shocked. Then a couple of them glare at me.

"It wasn't his idea, it was mine. Leave him out of this!" he snaps. They instantly turn their attention back to him.

"But...what about all that stuff you said about wanting Kira's head, and beating him before this Near guy?" another gang member asks.

"Listen, you guys can keep pursuing Kira if you want, but all I want right now is for him to be caught, and Near's...perfectly qualified to do it," he tells them. "And you have my word that I won't turn you guys in to the cops. I just need to live a normal life..."

"Um, all right, whatever," he says. "But if--_when_--we catch Kira, you're not getting any credit for it."

"Fine by me. Can we go now?" he asks.

"Sure, your choice, your loss..."

Mello turns his back and walks away. I follow him. I can tell Mello's fighting back tears, but I don't say anything until we're in the alley behind the building.

"I'm proud of you, baby," I tell him, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, I'll take you back to the apartment..."

He chuckles. "You mean the crappy one with the faulty heating, air conditioning, and plumbing?"

I grin sheepishly. "Yes..."

He kisses me and says, "As long as I'm with you, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter that's primarily Matt being a smartass. Yes...**

* * *

Chapter 5

_November 30, 2009_

It's been about three weeks since Mello moved in. It's a bit difficult--this apartment's only really suited for one person. And come April, it'll be three people. Although our room's a decent size; we can probably fit a crib in there if we move everything around. The best scenario, of course, would be for us to be able to afford a bigger place. And since my boss seems to really like me, and he knows we've got a baby on the way, maybe I'll get a raise soon.

But I'll worry about that later. Right now we've got another, er...'crisis' to face.

"Should we have him tell us the gender now?" Mello asks me. "Because I think we should know ahead of time so we can plan accordingly...you know, the color scheme of its room and all that..."

"Mel, the baby's room will be our room, remember?" I reply. "I'm trying to see if Jack will increase my pay, but until then we've gotta make do with where we are now." Yes, I'm on a first-name basis with my boss. Though I do still call him 'sir' when I talk face-to-face with him.

"So, do you just not care enough to get us a bigger place, Matt? Is that it?" Mello asks, on the verge of tears. "We can't live here with a baby!"

"Mello...Mello! Calm down..." I say, putting my arms around him. "I just said I've been working my tail off for this baby...and for you. How can you say I don't care?"

Mello looks at me, then suddenly bursts into tears. "Oh, Matty, I'm so sorry! I know you care...I just...I'm sorry!"

I smile, running my fingers through his hair while he tries to catch his breath. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry...I know you didn't mean it, Mel, it was just the hormones talking...And as for finding out the baby's sex, well...you know how impatient I am." He laughs. "But at the same time, I think maybe we should wait. I mean, surprises are always nice, and...let's face it, this whole thing was a surprise to both of us..."

He laughs again. "Yeah, it was."

He continues to let me hold him, resting his head on my shoulder. I keep one hand on his back, gently running a finger down his spine. My other hand rests on his stomach. Usually he flinches when I touch his quickly growing bump, but he stands still as I begin rubbing it softly. After a few minutes I feel something, and we both gasp.

"Matty..." Mello says. "Matty, it just kicked!"

"I know, Mels! This is so exciting!" I exclaim, hugging him even tighter. "Hey, maybe if it responds to our touches, it can hear us and respond to our voices..."

Mello looks at me oddly. "Uh, Matt, I'm not sure that--"

"Hi, baby," I say, crouching down so that I'm eye-level to Mel's belly. "Can you hear me? Can you hear your daddy?"

"Matt, you're--ahh," Mello says, letting out a noise somewhere between a hiss and a moan.

"You okay?" I gasp. Mello nods.

"Yeah..." he says. "Just my back, that's all..."

I take him by the hand and guide him over to the couch. "Here. Sit." He reluctantly obliges, and I sit next to him.

"Back rub?"

He looks at me. "Oh...yeah, please..."

He turns away from me and I massage his tense muscles. He sighs in relief, and he lets out a moan when I get to his lower back.

"Matt...that feels amazing! You're like a professional..." he says.

"Well, actually, I did work as a masseuse for a while...before I made it back to you," I tell him.

"Why'd you leave that job?"

"Because if I'd stayed I'd still be in England," I explain. "And I kinda, well...got fired from that job for smoking on the premises..."

Mello laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, I've been good lately about not smoking..."

"Yeah, because the doctor's making you quit because I'm pregnant..." Mello says. I keep rubbing his back until he finally stops me by turning around to face me.

"Maybe we should talk to the doctor about your chocolate addiction since you're pregnant," I suggest.

"For the last time, Matty, it's not an addiction! I know I have to limit it a little now, but I can still have it," he says. "You just want me to quit because you had to--" He stops suddenly.

"What's wrong, Mel?" I ask, going into panic mode.

"Nothing," he says with a small grin. "It just kicked again..."

"Probably the baby's way of saying 'Be nice to Daddy'," I tell him. He sticks his tongue out at me playfully and puts a hand on his belly.

* * *

"So, doctor...um, I was wondering something," I say. The doctor looks away from the ultrasound screen for a moment to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Well, um...if Mello can get pregnant, like a woman, can he...you know, will he be able to, um...breastfeed the baby?" I ask hesitantly. Mello's face turns a deep shade of red, but I can tell he's trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh wow..." he says, hiding a smile. "Please, doc, don't tell me I'm gonna grow man-boobs..."

The doctor chuckles. "No, you won't...if you were, they would have already begun to develop. But your stomach is the only thing that's been growing--"

"Don't remind me," Mello sighs, glancing down at his swollen belly.

"--So I don't think you've got anything to worry about," the doctor finishes.

"Aww," I can't help but say in mock disappointment. "I was hoping you would get 'em...I thought they'd be fun to, you know, squeeze..."

Mello reaches his hand out and smacks me. "Pervert..."

I lean over him with a playful look. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have liked it," I whisper while his doctor is on the other side of the room. The blush on his face is all the reply I need.

* * *

**To be honest, I have no idea how I'm gonna do chapter 6. I'm working on it, but I'm kinda stuck. It might be shorter if I write it the way I was planning on...though I might be able to make it about the same length...we'll just have to wait and see...**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one ends kind of abruptly, but I still think it's an okay one. The next chapter will be better...maybe...Also, this is the first chapter that takes place over the course of 2 days! Well, one 24-hour period, but it begins right before midnight, so technically it begins on the 12th and goes into the 13th.**

**There was gonna be a sex scene in this one. Well, Mello told Matt to be gentle. If you've read my other lemons you know I _do not_ do gentle sex scenes. Well, "One More Night", kinda...but that was more passionate. There's a difference. So I just turned it into a cuddly scene of fluff. I hope you still like it :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

_December 12-13, 2009_

"Matt?"

I open my eyes to see Mello looking at me. "I thought you were asleep," I say.

"Well, I was...but I woke up and can't go back to sleep," he tells me.

"The baby's keeping you up again, right?" I ask.

"No...I was just lying here watching you sleep...I had a lot on my mind, and as I watched you, it calmed me down," he says.

"So why exactly did you wake me up then?"

"Because I was lonely..." he admits, and even though it's dark I can tell he's blushing.

"Oh, Mel...come here," I say, smiling. I take him in a close embrace with one arm and letting him rest his head on my other one.

"Matty?"

"Yes baby?"

"We haven't, well, you know...done it in a while," he says, much to my surprise.

"Well, I, uh..." I say, "I didn't think you'd be up for it...I didn't know..."

"You kidding? I live with someone as irresistably hot as you and I'm expected to not be constantly fantasizing?" he asks. "I've just resisted my urges because, well...be honest, Matt, would you wanna have sex with a potbellied, hormonal trainwreck?"

"You bet your ass I would," is my reply. "You want to right now?" I ask, pulling teasingly at Mello's boxers.

"More than anything," he moans softly.

"Anything? More than chocolate?" I trail my fingertips across his stomach and then downward. He moans again.

"Yes! But be gentle, okay?"

"All right," I say before straddling him and leaning in for a kiss. I feel him yank my boxers down as I pull his down far enough to get inside him.

I'm not sure how this will work. The last time Mello and I had sex was about the time his leather stop fitting him entirely. Probably a good two and a half months. So the fact that it's been a while on top of his newfound sensitivity is going to make this a bit difficult. He wants me to be gentle--usually he screams for it to be as hard, fast, and crazy as I can make it. I guess I'll be using a bit more lube than usual...damn, I like the friction.

"Matt..." he says in a soft moan.

"You sure you want this?" I ask. "I mean, I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Matt...making me wait is painful enough," Mello says. "I need you."

"Okay, if you're sure," I reply. I continue to let my fingers trail across the sensitive skin of the man beneath me and he lets out a shuddering breath. After sufficiently lubricating myself I position myself right at Mello's entrance. He takes a deep breath before I begin to push inside. Then he gasps.

"Mmm...Matt!" he says breathlessly.

"What? Am I hurting you? If I am, I'll stop," I tell him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Nnngh...no," he replies. He's always been terrible at lying to me.

"You sure?" I ask, even though I know he's in pain. This makes it all the more surprising when he suddenly grabs my hips and pulls our bodies together, which forces my erection further into him. What does not surprise me, however, are the tears rolling down his cheeks and the way he's biting his lip in an attempt to keep from screaming.

"Mello! Are you all right?" I ask, wiping the tears from his face. He sighs.

"Matty..." he says. "I want it. I _really_ want this. But I don't think it's gonna work..."

"Says the man who said 'Be gentle' but impaled himself on me..." I can't help but say, half-joking. He pushes lightly on my hips as a signal that he wants me to pull out, and I do.

"Wanna just...I dunno, cuddle?" he asks me. "I still wanna be close to you..."

Again, I oblige. I pull him close to me and press my cheek to his. After some seconds of silence I feel him wrap his legs around mine in an attempt to pull us even closer. I imagine that his belly is proving to be kind of an obstacle, which would explain why he's trying to find another position that would make it not be as much in his way. I just smile and place my hand on it.

"The baby wants to cuddle too, Mels," I tell him. He chuckles and kisses me, then we just spend the next few minutes lying together in silence, the only movement being my hand on Mello's bump, and occasionally the baby kicking. Eventually Mello decides to break the silence.

"Matty?"

"Yes babe?"

"Thank you," he says simply. I look at him, confused.

"For what?" I ask.

"Just for being you," he tells me. "For staying with me and putting up with all the crap I've been putting you through during this whole pregnancy. I'm so lucky that I get to carry your baby...and that I get to call you my boyfriend. I love you Matt...a lot...more than anything in this world..."

I kiss the top of his head. "I love you too, Mel."

He yawns and nuzzles closer to my chest. I continue to rub his stomach, and this goes on until I hear the soft sound of him snoring. Out of curiosity, I glance over at the clock on the bedside table and notice that it's after midnight. December 13.

"Happy birthday, Mello," I whisper softly in his ear. I don't want to wake him, but I know he heard me because he smiles at me in his sleep.

{the next morning}

"Matt? Can you come in today?" my boss asks me over the phone.

"Um...well, today's Mello's birthday, so--"

"Oh, I don't mean to work," he says. "I was just calling to tell you that something happened with the bank so you'll have to come to the store to pick up your paycheck."

"Oh...okay, I might be able to come by today then," I say. "Mello will be with me, most likely..."

"Great! I've been wanting to meet this boyfriend of yours," he says. "Tell him I said happy birthday, by the way."

"Well, he's still asleep, but I will when he wakes up," I reply. "I'll see you later, sir. Bye."

After I hang up, I go into the kitchen and grab a chocolate bar before heading back to our room. I place the chocolate in Mello's hand and sit on my side of the bed for the next several minutes, contemplating what I should do for him today. Sex is obviously out, and depending on how tired he may or may not be, going out might be out too.

Soon I catch myself almost nodding off, but a small grunt snaps me fully awake again.

"Wha--?" Mello asks, wondering how the chocolate bar made its way into his hand, then he turns around to face me. "Oh, Matt...did you...?" He points to the candy in his hand.

"No, you sleepwalk," I reply teasingly. He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, it was me. I thought it'd be something nice to wake up to..."

"Well...you thought correctly," he says, unwrapping the chocolate.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" I ask him as he sits up in the bed.

"I dunno," he says with a shrug. "If you're talking for my birthday, then I don't give two shits how I spend it as long as I get to spend it with you..."

I smile. "Well, do you mind if we go out later? I need to pick up my check from work."

"I thought they just put it in your bank account..."

"Jack called me earlier. He said something happened with the bank so he needs me to come in to get it," I explain. "Besides, he wants to meet you."

He looks at me as he snaps off a small piece of the chocolate bar. "Um, does he know that...you know, I'm...?"

"Uh..." I say. "He does know that we as a couple are expecting. I haven't told him that you're pregnant, but I haven't given him any other alibis either, like adoption or a surrogate mother..." He sighs and rubs his belly nervously.

"Well he'll definitely figure it out," he says.

"Don't worry about it, baby," I tell him assuringly. "My boss is the most open-minded man I've ever met. He may not know any more than we do about _how_ a male can get pregnant, but I can tell you he won't think any less of you because you are. He already thinks highly of you, because I'm always telling him about how amazing you are and how much I love you."

"You sure he won't think I'm some kind of freak?" he asks.

"Of course he won't," I assure him, taking him in my arms.

{a few hours later}

"Matt, are they closed today?" Mello asks me. "The lights are off..."

"I don't see why they'd be closed," I say as we cross the street to the record store where I work. "He told me to come by today." I reach forward, half-expecting the door to be locked. Surprisingly, it opens. As soon as I open the door, the room is suddenly flooded with light. Even with my goggles, I have to squint because of the sudden change.

"Congratulations!" several of my coworkers shout. What in the world is going on?

"Um, Matt?" Mello asks me. "What is this?"

"I have no idea, Mels..."

"Matt!" my boss says, approaching me. "Are you surprised?"

I nod. "Um...what...what is all this, sir?"

"We thought we'd throw a surprise baby shower for the parents-to-be," he explains. He turns to my thoroughly shocked and confused boyfriend and says, "You must be Mello."

"Um...yes," he says, folding his arms across his stomach.

"Ah yes, Matt's always talking about you," he tells him. "I've been wanting to meet you in person for a while. It's a pleasure, Mello. Happy birthday too, by the way."

"It...it's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Mello says nervously. "And thank you..."

"Please. Call me Jack," he says with a warm smile. Then I find myself holding my breath as I see his eyes flicker to Mello's bump. "So, when are you due then?" he asks.

"Uh...April 14th," Mello replies.

"Do you know what it is yet?" he asks. Mello shakes his head.

"We decided we'd wait until it's born," I tell him. Suddenly one of the girls I work with, Stacey, appears.

"Hi Matty!" she says cheerfully. "This is your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," I tell her. "Stacey, this is Mello. Mello, Stacey." Mello waves at her with a shy (but adorable) smile on his face.

"Ohhhh, you look great!" she squeals. "I've had three kids and never looked that good when I was pregnant. I'm jealous!" This makes Mello even more embarrassed, so I take his hand in mine. "How far along are you?"

"Five months," he replies.

"You have _got_ to tell me your secret!" she says. She holds her hand up a little, her eyes fixed on Mello's belly. "Can...can I feel?"

Mello, still blushing, sighs. "I suppose so...even though I just met you--"

She promptly lays her hand on his bump. I'm surprised he let her. There are times when he's hesitant for even me to touch his stomach, and I'm the father. Then she rubs it softly, and suddenly gasps.

"Did you feel it?" Mello asks with a smile. Stacey nods.

"I did...oh, that's the most wonderful feeling, isn't it? When it kicks?" she asks. Mello smiles, blushing.

"All right, let's get this thing started!" one of my other coworkers, Dave, says. "These baby gifts aren't gonna open themselves, Matt!"

"All right, all right," I say jokingly. Mello and I walk over to the table and I pull up a chair so Mello can sit. After my boss and coworkers sing an impromptu chorus of "Happy Birthday" to Mello (When was the last time I saw his face this red?), he reaches for the first of several gifts on the table, his face lighting up the room in a way you'd have to actually witness to believe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7's up! Hooray! **

**Epic fluff lies ahead. You have been warned. XD Oh, and a surprise!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

_December 16, 2009_

Mello's at home right now, trying to organize the baby things we recieved the other day. I made him promise not to try moving the furniture around until I got home to help him. Where am I now, you ask?

I'm at a maternity clothing store. I never thought I'd set foot in here, but here I am. Searching these aisles and passing several round-bellied mannequins. All because I want to find Mello the perfect (belated) birthday present...and this is the first of two stops I'm making before I go back home...

{later}

"I'm home!" I say with a smile as I walk in.

"About time," I hear Mello snap.

"Love you too," I say playfully, coming into the bedroom. "Hey, I got you something, Mels..."

"Ooh! What is it? Is it chocolate?" he asks me, his blue eyes lighting up. "Please tell me it's chocolate!" I'll be honest. I've grown rather fond of Mello's little mood swings. They're extremely cute. Violent at times, but cute.

I grin at him and pull a bar of chocolate from my pocket. "Here, baby." I toss it at him and he returns a wide grin. "But that's not all. I hope you like this too..."

Mello looks over at me, a curious look in his eye. "What?"

"Happy late birthday, Mello," I say, handing him a paper shopping bag. "Sorry I couldn't give you this the other day, but I didn't have a chance to look when you weren't with me, and I wanted it to be a surprise..." Mello takes the bag from me and notices the store name on it.

"This is that maternity store downtown, isn't it?" he asks. I smirk and nod, urging him to check the contents. He reaches in and pulls out a leather jacket. Yes, I found Mello a _maternity_ leather jacket.

"You like it?: I ask him. He nods, looking at it in disbelief as I sit on the bed next to him. "I know how out of place you feel not wearing your usual leather, so I found that and got it for you."

"But...weren't you saving up for a game or something? This had to have cost at least--" he begins to protest, but I stop him by placing my hand on his stomach.

"Never mind how much it cost," I tell him. "I figured you needed this more. Especially in this cold weather..."

"Thank you, Matty," he says, getting a bit choked up. "I know I don't say this nearly as much as I should, but you're so good to me. I really appreciate it..."

"Well, I try," I say. "I only wish I could have gotten you another pair of pants. I even checked eBay...apparently they just don't make leather pants in maternity sizes..." Not that I can really see why anyone would want to wear them while pregnant anyway. But I'll admit it; I'd be lying to myself big time if I said the thought of a very pregnant Mello in tight leather didn't turn me on at all...

"It's okay," Mello says, still smiling. "This is perfect." He stands up and puts the jacket on over his (er, _my_) T-shirt. When he zips it up, he looks at me. "So, how do I look?"

Wow. Seriously, wow. I had no idea it would look that good on him. The jacket hugs him in all the right places, it's not tight anywhere. In fact, it kinda looks like he's got room to grow in the belly area, which is a good thing. I get up and stand behind him, hugging him and clasping my hands together on his bump.

"It fits you perfectly, Mels. It's like they made this jacket for you," I tell him. "You look amazing in it." He smiles and starts to put his hands in the pockets, but I reach forward to hold both his hands.

"Mello," I ask him, "how often do I tell you I love you?"

He looks at me, blushing. "Um...daily?"

"Okay...how often do I tell you that I love you more than my own life?" I ask.

"Again, pretty frequently..." he replies. "Matt, where are you going with this?"

"One more question," I tell him. "How often have...have you thought about our future together?"

He doesn't respond this time, he only blinks at me, his mouth open slightly. "Um...w--well, maybe once or twice...I usually just live in the moment. Every one that I spend with you is one of the best moments of my life..."

"Then we can spend every moment together. Put your hand in your pocket, Mello," I instruct him. He lets go of my hand, reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small black box. I can see tears springing up in his eyes, and I grin at him.

"Matty..." he gasps, "really?"

I nod. "Well I guess that one about the future _wasn't_ my last question. This one is." I wipe the tears from his cheek, even though they're soon replaced by fresh ones, and gaze into his tear-filled (but still angelic) eyes. I open the box in his hand and take out an engagement ring--silver with a diamond set in it. "Mihael Keehl...will you marry me?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but the words don't come out at first. Letting out a choked sob, he throws his arms around me. I can feel his heart pounding in sync with my own. "Yes, Matt! Yes, I will! Oh, Matty..." He stays this way for a few minutes before he lets go. I take his hand again and slip the ring onto his trembling finger before he pins me to the wall, crushing his lips onto mine.

"Whoa, playing a little rough for your 'condition', aren't you?" I ask teasingly. He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Never mind that. We need to start talking about the wedding," he says. "All I have to say at the moment is that I think we should wait until the baby's born..."

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well, for one, it'll be difficult enough trying to find a priest who does same-sex wedding ceremonies. Add on the fact that I'm pregnant, and it'll be damn near impossible to find one who'll do it between now and the due date. Besides, we'll have more time to plan the wedding, right?"

"Well, that's true," I agree. "But...I don't know about you, but I don't want a huge wedding, Mel. Is that okay with you if it's a more low-key deal?"

"Of course!" he says. "To be honest, I don't care how we do this, as long as it means we can all be one happy little family..." We both place a hand on his bump, smiling.

"Yep...a family," I say. 'Family'...something that Mello and I both grew up without, except for the other Wammy kids...

But the relationships formed at that orphanage are nothing compared to this.

* * *

**So, did you like? Reviews plz! Also, should I do the wedding before or after baby? My friend and I discussed it earlier, and I'm planning as of now to do it after (for the reasons mentioned, plus I'm sure Mello would rather wait so he didn't have to get fitted for a maternity tux XD) **


	8. Bonus scene 1

**AN: Okay, so this took place sometime between chapters 3 and 4. I think I had originally planned on putting a scene like this in the actual fic, but it hadn't crossed my mind as I was writing it. I was so confused as to how I would write chapter 3 and then I knew exactly how I'd do 4...then just forgot about doing a "Mello's leather no longer fits and Matt comforts him because he's self-conscious" scene. I wanted there to be smex in here too, but I ended up just making it fluffy, because it just worked better like that. Maybe they had smex the previous night. Or maybe after this scene took place. Use your imagination XD**

**By the way, I'm stuck on chapter 8. So I decided I'd get started on the epilogue (which is the wedding)...then the idea came for me to do this. I might do more random bonus scenes if I get ideas...but who knows. Anyway, enjoy this for now until I finish chapter 8!  
**

* * *

Mello still hasn't come in here yet. He's usually up before me, but I was actually the first one out of bed and dressed this morning. I've been in the living room playing on my Xbox for about 20 minutes, and he's still not in here.

"Mello?" I call. No response. "Mel? You awake?" I ask again. When I still don't get an answer, I pause my game and head for the bedroom, expecting to find him still asleep, or just waking up.

What I find, however, is Mello lying on his back, getting dressed. Or at least, attempting to. It appears he's reached _that_ stage. The 'no more leather until after the baby' stage. I have to approach this situation carefully.

"Mello?" I ask softly. He looks over at me and jumps, startled.

"Matt! Don't sneak up on me, dammit!" he snaps, ignoring his unlaced pants for a second.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, baby," I tell him. "I just came in here to check on you; I thought you were still asleep or something since you weren't answering me. Now I see you were just, um...preoccupied."

He stands up, making another attempt at getting his pants on all the way. He finally succeeds (though the waistband is even tighter on him than usual), then he picks his vest up from the bed and puts it on. He starts to zip it up, but the two sides won't quite meet. He pulls a little, but he of all people should know leather isn't meant to be stretched like that.

"Um...Mels?" I ask. "Maybe you'd wanna, uh...put on something a little more comfortable?" He ignores me, still trying (and failing) to zip his vest. After several minutes of muttering 'Fit, dammit, fit!', he gives up and sits down on the bed.

"Matty," he sighs, "I'm fat, aren't I?"

This would have made me laugh, if it weren't for the tears leaking from his eyes. Instead, I sit on the bed next to him. "Mello, honey...just because you're unable to wear leather for the next several months--which is already skin-tight, mind you--that doesn't make you fat. You didn't expect to make it through the whole pregnancy being able to wear that, did you?"

"W--well, no, but...it's just the thought that I'm getting--"

"Listen to me, Mello. Yes, you've got a considerably more noticeable bump. Yes, it's causing you to outgrow leather clothes. No, you are not fat," I tell him again, putting one arm around his neck and my other hand on his stomach.

"But I'm _getting_ fat," he says softly, not looking me in the eye. Which is probably good, because I just rolled my eyes at that statement. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Mels, of course not!" I assure him. "Nothing could make me leave you anyway, but especially since you're carrying my child. I love you. That won't change, no matter how big your belly gets."

He smiles at me as I hold him close to me and kiss his cheek softly.

"Matt, what if...let's say I wasn't pregnant, and I suddenly gained a bunch of weight. Would you still love my fat ass?" he asks, and his tone is making it hard for me to tell if he's joking.

"Well, that'd just mean there'd be more of you for me to love," I reply, "so...yes."

"So, like...when we get older and my metabolism slows down and all that chocolate catches up with me..."

"Yep," I smirk, and kiss him again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! Probably two more chapters after this, then the epilogue...maybe some more bonus scenes if I think of any...**

* * *

Chapter 8

_January 28, 2010_

"So, how have things been going for you and Mello?" Stacey asks me while we're in the break room.

"Great, actually," I tell her. "He's feeling a little more stressed now because now we've got the wedding to plan, and--"

"The...wedding?" she gasps. "You mean...you two are getting married?! That's great, Matt!" she squeals, hugging me. This is her first day back to work since New Year's, so I haven't had the chance to tell her yet.

"Thanks..." I say. "Yeah, I, uh...I proposed a few days after the baby shower, actually. We're trying to decide where to have the wedding, and we're working on finding a priest who'll marry two guys..."

"Oh, I know someone!" Stacey tells me. "If you want his number I can give it to you...and as for where to have it...hey, ask Jack if he'll let you have the wedding here! I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"H--here? At the store?" I ask in disbelief. I mean, I know I said I didn't want a huge wedding, but--

"Hey guys! Did you hear?" Dave asks, bursting into the break room. "Kira's been caught!"

We both stare at him in shock. "Really? The real Kira?" I ask. "Are they absolutely sure it's him?"

"Yeah, he admitted to it and everything. Come in here," he says, leading us back to Jack's office. My boss is sitting in his chair watching the small TV screen on his desk, displaying a news station.

"We now go live to our international correspondent, standing outside the warehouse where the ruthless serial killer known as Kira was apprehended," the news man says, then the camera switches to a satellite image of a young-looking Japanese woman.

"Yes, just mere hours ago, the Japanese police force met with several members of the former SPK in this warehouse. The leader of the SPK, who has chosen to remain anonymous for his own safety, acted under the suspicion that a member of the Japanese police was Kira, and it turns out that he was right. Kira was 23-year-old Light Yagami of Tokyo..."

Yagami...

Why does that name sound familiar?

"About time that no-good criminal was brought to justice," my boss says. "Right Matt?"

"Yeah..." I agree. "He...he's been around way too long, and I'm just glad it's all over with..."

"Matty! Now you and Mello have a safe world to have your family! That's so wonderful!" Stacey gushes. "Oh, sir...I had an idea, but I'll let Matt ask you."

I sigh heavily, not expecting to be put on the spot like this. But I kind of have to ask him now. "Yeah...well, uh...Remember how I told you I'm marrying Mello?"

"Yeah!" he says. "I think it's great! Anything I can do?"

"Well...Stacey suggested that, um...that we do the wedding here. I need to ask Mello first, but--"

"Of course you can have it here!" he exclaims. "I'd be honored to let you, Matt..."

I smile at him. "Wow, thanks, sir...and like I said, I wanna discuss it with Mello first, to see if it's okay with him."

"Sure thing," he says. "Let me know and I'll start preparing. This place needs to be fixed up big time if any weddings are gonna be held here..."

Dave chuckles. "Finally, I can put my handyman skills to work!"

"And I can do decorations!" Stacey chimes in. "We've all got your back, Matt!"

"Thanks guys," I tell them. "I've never really said this, but...you all are like family to me, in a way. Mello and I both grew up without real families, and we've really only had each other..."

"Aww, how sweet," Stacey says. "Now we're definitely helping!"

I smile again, trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

(later)

"Mello! Great news!" I practically shout as I come in the front door.

"Yeah, I know! Kira's dead!" he says. "Near was actually able to catch him...I'm so happy..."

The fact that he's smiling at that thought is the most surprising thing I've ever witnessed. You know, other than the whole "I mysteriously got him pregnant" thing.

"Yeah, but...I have some more good news too," I continue. "We may have a venue for the wedding, and possibly someone who'll do the ceremony."

"Really? How were you able to find it all so quickly?" Mello asks, surprised.

"Well...you wouldn't mind getting married in the record store, would you? You know, if they fixed it up for us?" I ask. "Because Jack, Stacey, and Dave said they'd be willing to..."

Mello looks at me. "Wow, these coworkers of yours...they're extremely generous, aren't they? It's not because of the baby, is it? Because I really don't want any kind of special treatment, Matt; I just wanna finish out this pregnancy like a normal person..."

"So, you'd rather have the wedding at a chapel, then?"

"Well...would they charge us anything for using the store?" Mello asks. "You know we're kinda tight on money at the moment..."

"I doubt that he would," I tell him. "If anything, he'll just have me work off the debt, but that's pushing it..."

"Well...we could use all the help we can get," Mello says, "and we both agreed that we don't want a huge wedding, so...sure, we'll take them up on their offer..."

I smile at him. "Great, I'll let him know at work tomorrow. Oh, and Mello...why does the name Yagami sound so familiar to me? They said on the news that Kira was Light Yagami, and the name rang a bell for some reason...you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"Yagami...um...oh yeah," he says, snapping his fingers. "That girl I planned on kidnapping when I was still in the mafia, Sayu...that must be his sister. The Japanese police cheif...he's their dad. Huh..."

He gets silent for a moment, rubbing his bump with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is it, Mels?" I ask him.

"I was jus thinking...I kinda feel bad for wanting to kidnap her now...now that I know how being a parent feels...kind of..." he explains. "And then, to be working on a murder case for years only to find out the one you're looking for is your own son...Matt, what if our kid grows up and becomes someone like Kira?! What if we're the ones who have to--"

"Mello, you're overreacting," I tell him. "No child of ours is going to be a crazed mass murderer...unless you count in video games. Then the body count can be as high as he or she wants it to be."

He gives me a playful punch in the arm.

"I was kidding, Mels!" I tell him. "You know that..."

He smirks. "Sometimes I can't tell with you..."

Suddenly Mello's cell phone rings. The caller ID is blocked, but he answers it anyway.

"Hello?" he says. "Yeah, it's me, who's this? _Near?_ Yeah, I heard you caught Kira, that's great! No, I'm not being sarcastic, I'm really happy that you caught him..."

"Put it on speaker," I whisper. He pushes a button on his phone so that I can hear too.

"That's unusual, Mello," Near says. "I figured you'd be outraged that...well, that I got to Kira first..."

"Nah, I figured since we had the same goal it didn't really matter in the end who reached it first, as long as someone did," Mello tells him. "To be honest, I...well, I quit the investigation about two and a half months ago..."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because...Matt and I...well, it's a bit of a long story...you know, never mind..." he says. "I feel a little weird talking about it..."

"Very well then," Near says. "I understand if your relationship with Matt is something you do not feel comfortable talking about. You wanted to live a peaceful life with him, and that's all I need to know. Well...I respect your decision, and I wish the two of you the best of luck."

"Thanks," he says. I decide not to correct Near by saying that there will be three of us in a few months.

"Well, hopefully I will be able to maintain contact with you," he says. "But for now I must go. Goodbye Mello, and Matt too if you're there."

"Bye," Mello says, then hangs up. He sets his phone on the coffee table and turns back to me.

"I bet you're glad he didn't use a webcam to call us," I say, half-joking. He lets out a small chuckle and rests his hand on his belly.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_March 27, 2010_

Mello sits in the passenger seat of my car as I drive him to the doctor for another ultrasound and one of his last prenatal check-ups before the baby comes.

"Matty?" he asks. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?" I ask.

"We haven't even discussed what we're gonna name the baby," he says. "We really should start thinking about that; I'm due in less than three weeks now."

"Yeah, you're right," I reply. "So...do you have any names in mind?"

He thinks for a moment, rubbing his bump. "Well...if it's a boy...I'd like to name him Matt, after you..." he finally says, blushing.

"Aww, that's sweet..." I can't help but tell him. "How about if it's a girl?"

"Huh...I'm not sure..." he admits. "Which is funny, because I'd actually really like to have a girl..."

I look at him, surprised. "Really? You would?"

"Yeah," he says. "Why? Did you want a boy? I mean, since you know now that he'd be named after you?"

"Well, that'd be nice," I say, "but at the same time, I really want a daughter too..."

"You know what I just thought?" he asks, a few minutes later.

"What?"

"I think we should name her after L, if it's a girl," he suggests. "Since, you know...he can't be here with us..."

"Mello," I say, leaning over to kiss him as I stop at a red light. "That's a great idea."

"So, if I have a boy, it'll be named after you, and if it's a girl, after L, right?" he asks.

"If that's what you want, babe," I reply. "Though...are we really gonna name her L? Just the letter?"

"I was thinking Elle. E-L-L-E," he explains. I nod. That makes more sense...but the thought is still there.

Soon we get to the doctor's office and Mello is lying comfortably (er, not so much...) on the exam bed while his doctor takes down some notes on his chart.

"So, you're due in about two and half weeks," he says. "You seem to be perfectly healthy, now let's check on that baby of yours...I'll be right back."

When he goes to another room to bring in the ultrasound machine, I look at my fiancé.

"Do you want him to tell us what the baby will be now?" I ask him. "I mean, all this talk about names has made me curious...but if you wanna wait another couple weeks, I'm fine with that too..."

Mello looks at me, then down at his protruding belly. "Well, we've made it this far without knowing...so...yeah, we'll ask him when he comes back," he says.

"You sure?" I ask. Mello nods.

After a few minutes, he comes in with the machine. He wheels it over next to Mello's bed, and Mello takes that as the cue to lift up his shirt. We know the drill, but Mello never seems to get used to just how cold that gel is on his stomach...

"So, you're aware that this will likely be the last ultrasound you have before your due date, correct?" the doctor asks. Mello and I nod.

"Hey, we were wondering," I ask the doctor, "what is the baby? A boy or a girl?"

"Oh, so you've decided you don't want to wait until it's born?" he asks. Again, we both nod. "Very well then. I just need to put the gel on, then I'll show you your baby girl, okay?"

Mello stares at him, then at me, then back at him again. "I'm...I'm having a girl?" The doctor nods, and Mello's eyes light up. "That's so great! I mean, I wouldn't have loved it any more or less either way, but I was secretly hoping for a girl..."

"Well, it's a girl, and you'll get to meet her soon," he says, placing the ultrasound probe on his stomach. It's not long before that familiar image appears on the screen--what was just revealed as our precious daughter. "She's definitely grown since your last ultrasound, Mello," the doctor says. "Everything looks fine, she's moving normally...Congratulations, your baby's just as healthy as you are."

I can't take my eyes away from the screen, from the image of the baby, our baby. Even though it's just an ultrasound image, I can tell she's going to be absolutely beautiful. I can feel Mello gently squeeze my hand and I can hear him try in vain to hold back a small sob. I gently rub his hand with my own.

"Matt," he whispers. "We're almost parents. Can you believe it?"

I smirk. "It does feel a bit...surreal, now that it's only a short time from now...and technically, we're already parents. But we can't hold her in our arms yet. But soon we will."

"Okay, well now that we've gotten everything checked, let me just get you cleaned up, Mello, and I'll see you in a couple weeks," the doctor says. He gets Mello a damp washcloth from the sink across the room and hands it to him. After he cleans himself up, he puts his shirt back down, then I help him to his feet.

"Thanks," he says to the doctor. "I guess I won't see you again until the baby's born, then?"

"Not unless anything different happens," he says. "Be careful, Mello. And Matt, make sure he doesn't get too stressed. It could possibly induce early labor."

I nod, understanding. "I'll keep my eye on him," I say with a smirk, then take his hand as we leave the small building and head back to my car.

When we're about halfway home, Mello speaks up again about names.

"You know Matt..." he says, "Didn't you tell me when we were kids that you had a sister?"

"Yeah, Amanda," I remind him. "I don't know anything about her because she died when I was about three...why do you ask?"

"We could name our daughter after her, if you want..." he says. "Amanda Elle Jeevas. I kinda like the sound of that, personally. But if you don't want to, then that's fine..."

"No, I like it a lot too," I tell him. "And we could even call her Mandy for short, since we both have 'M' nicknames...well, real names too, for that matter...but I think that's a good idea, Mels."

"Mandy," he says. "Hmm, I like that. It's cute...Matt, my dear, I do believe we have a name for our child."

"Not bad, considering we only began discussing this about two hours ago," I reply with a grin.

(a few hours later)

I come into the bedroom, seeing that Mello's already gone to sleep. I've always loved watching him sleep (does that sound creepy? Because he's my fiancé, I should be allowed to watch him sleep), but there's just something different about the way he looks when he's asleep now, and for the past several months. I don't mean the obvious difference, I mean the more subtle ones. Like the fact that his face doesn't display any kind of raging hormones, there's no stress...he just looks peaceful. Almost childlike himself.

I crawl into the bed next to him and put my arm around him. He twitches slightly from being touched, but he's always done that in his sleep, and it's adorable beyond words.

"I love you, my sweet Mello," I whisper softly in his ear. Then I lean closer to his stomach and whisper, "I love you too, Mandy. And we can't wait to meet you."


	11. Bonus scene 2

**So...in an already AU fanfic where it's possible for men to bear children...I give you another bonus chapter in which Mello's mother is inexplicably still alive. Can't say the same for his dad though...he was in the mafia (like father, like son I guess XD). Yeah, this came from the random idea I had about "I wonder what would happen if Mello's parents were still around and he and Matt visited them, having to come out of the closet _and_ tell them they're gonna be grandparents..." This was the result. Yeah.  
**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask Mello, standing next to him on the doorstep of his parents' house. "You don't want to wait until the baby's born?"

"I'm sure," he says, then takes a deep breath. He knocks on the front door and we wait a few seconds. Soon, the door opens and we're face-to-face with a small, slightly plump middle-aged woman. Mello's mom, I assume.

"Can I help you?" she asks, adjusting her glasses. Maybe her eyesight's so bad that she won't notice...ahem, _it_...right off the bat.

"Mom, it's me," he says. "Mihael. Your son."

The woman looks closely at Mello, then a wide smile spreads across her face. "Mihael! Oh, I'm so glad to see you're okay!" She reaches her thin arms out and hugs him. I smile at the warmness of this moment. She leads the two of us inside and into her living room. Mello and I sit on the couch and she sits in a wooden rocking chair across from us.

"Where's Dad?" Mello asks. The smile on his mother's face fades.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Mihael, honey...but...your father was killed by Kira. He was discovered as a member of the mafia--" Huh, that explains a lot... "--and the next thing I knew, he had died from a freak heart attack."

I put my hand on Mello's arm as he lays his head on my shoulder and cries for the loss of his dad. "I'm really sorry, babe," I whisper.

After a few minutes, Mello wipes his eyes and looks back at his mom.

"Oh, who's your friend, Mihael dear?" she asks.

He looks over at me nervously, then back at her. "This, um...this is Matt. He's my...um...my boyfriend. I'm gay, Mom."

I hold my breath. I know Mel's parents are (well, _were_, in his dad's case) devout Catholics. I prepare myself for any nasty comments.

"You're..." she starts to say. Then what happens next surprises both of us. She smiles. "That's okay, honey! I still love you even though you're with another man...I don't think your father would have approved though...but I do, as long as you're happy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Matt!"

"Um...the pleasure's mine, Mrs. Keehl," I reply.

"I'm very happy with him, Mom," he says, taking my hand. "He's the best boyfriend I could ever hope for..."

"I'm glad, Mihael," she says with a warm smile. She gets up from her chair and comes to sit next to us, then she hugs her son again. Nothing to be alarmed about, right?

Not until I notice her hand on his stomach, anyway.

"Mihael, sweetie...you seem to have, um...you've got quite a belly on you, I see," she says hesitantly, afraid of offending him.

"Well...have I mentioned how Matt's an amazing cook, Mom? His cooking almost reminds me of yours..." he says, putting his hand next to hers. He totally came up with that on the spot. I'm really impressed that he could come up with an alibi so quickly, especially since I can't cook to save my life. I wouldn't give my sad attempts at meal preparations to a dog, let alone fatten my boyfriend up with them.

She smiles. "But...it doesn't feel like you've just...you know, let yourself go..." his mom says, rubbing his bump. "It's hard...it's--ooh, what was that?" She pulls her hand away, surprised.

The baby must have kicked, that's what it was...

Mello sighs heavily. "Okay, Mom...I swear neither of us know how exactly it happened, but the truth is...I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Keehl gives him a strange look, then turns her attention back to his stomach, placing both hands on it this time. "That's...certainly unusual...you didn't have any operations done, did you?"

He lets out a small chuckle. "No, Mom, I didn't get a sex change. I'm still a man. That's why I said we don't know how it happened."

Her eyes are still fixed on Mello's round stomach. Finally she looks up at him again, then leans in to kiss him on the cheek. "That's wonderful though, sweetie! I've always wanted grandchildren...and I'm glad you're still able to give me a grandchild..." She looks at me and winks. "You must be good, Matt..."

"Mom!" Mello says, shocked at the woman's comment. I just giggle and kiss his cheek, which is now a brilliant pink shade.

"Seriously though, dear, I'm happy for you. And I wish you two the best of luck."

Mello smiles. "Thanks, Mom. Well, I'm really glad I was able to see you again, and...I'm really sorry about Dad..."

"It's okay, dear!" she says with a cheerful smile. "I'm glad you and Matt could come visit!"

"Yeah...hopefully we can come again soon," he says. "But we should probably get going now..."

"Well, all right, honey. Be careful, okay?" she asks, patting Mello's belly again. Then she turns to me. "And you...promise you'll continue to take good care of my son," she says.

"Oh, I will," I inform her. "He means everything to me. You've raised him well, Mrs. Keehl."

She grins and hugs us both as we get up to leave.

"Have a safe trip home," she says simply. "I love you."

"Love you too, Mom," Mello says before we walk out the door.

* * *

**All right, no more of this random side-story nonsense! Next will be the actual final chapter, I promise!**


	12. Chapter 10

**The last chapter! After this is their wedding, and I'm working on one last bonus chapter about the reception (Mello smushing cake into Matt's face, then licking it off. Imagine that scene ^^).**

* * *

Chapter 10

_April 20, 2010_

Mello's almost a week overdue, and I'm beginning to freak out. Just a little. I mean, I know it's normal for pregnancies not to end precisely on the predicted due date (I was almost a month early and Mello was two and a half weeks late), but still...I just know Mello's going to pop any moment now and it's got me so anxious...

I've even been pausing my video games every five minutes to ask, "Mello, you doing okay?" Seriously. Just like clockwork. It's literally at five minute intervals. It frustrates Mello a little, but I'm just worried that he'll suddenly go into labor and I'll panic and the whole situation will be even more stressful than it has to be.

"MATT!" he screams loudly. Even for Mello, it's loud. Which can only mean one thing.

"Mello! You're having the baby now, aren't you?!" I shout, running into the bathroom, finding him leaning against the shower wall, clutching his very round bump.

"Yeah..." he pants, "it just started. You're gonna be a daddy soon, can you believe it?"

"Holy sh--you--the baby--ahh..." I stammer. "We...I've gotta get you to the hospital. Now!"

"Matt, I'm naked! I'm not going anywhere until I get clothes on!" he says.

"Oh, right...but that doesn't change the fact that you're in labor! And the doctor clearly instructed that when that happened, I was to get you to the hospital as soon as possible!" I remind him.

"Could you get me some clothes instead of just babbling like an idiot?!" he asks. I help him sit down on the side of the bathtub and run to our room, coming back a moment later with a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of my jeans.

"Need help getting dressed?" I ask. Before he can respond, I begin my attempt to dress him, which he is not helping at all.

"Okay," he says. "Thanks..."

"Do you need me to carry you to the car?" I ask him. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What the...you can't carry me when I've got an extra forty-plus pounds on me! We've gone over this!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me," I tell him, then scoop him up in my arms, bridal-style. Sure, the extra weight's making it a tad difficult, but not as much as the way he's squirming in protest. Finally, we make it to the car and I set him down so I can unlock the door. I help him into the vehicle before practically jumping over the hood to get to my side faster. Then I proceed to nearly take out our mailbox as I peel out of the driveway. Not that I care at this point whether I'm going over the speed limit...

When we're about halfway to the hospital, I'm forced to slow down because some idiot in front of me is going about half the speed limit.

"Matty, it hurts!" Mello cries from the passenger seat.

"I know, baby, but...hold on..." I stick my head out the window. "MOVE ALREADY! WE'VE GOT A BABY ON THE WAY AND YOU'RE GOING SLOWER THAN MY WoW GAME ON DIAL-UP!"

Pretty sure I got a bunch of weird stares just now. But none of that matters. At least he got the lead out of his ass. And I got Mello to laugh, if only for a moment before the pain wracks his body again.

After what should have been another 15 minutes, but with my speed was closer to 5, we make it to the hospital. I park out front and happen to see a nurse with a wheelchair about to head inside.

"Excuse me, miss," I call to her. "Can we use that?"

"Sure," she says, coming over to help. Pretty soon we're wheeling my heavily distressed lover to the maternity ward.

"You're gonna pay for getting me here, Jeevas, you hear me?!" he shreiks. "I wouldn't be in this much pain if it weren't for--"

"Shh, Mello," I say, in a failed attempt to calm him. "Once Mandy's born, all the pain will be worth it, right?"

"It better be," he mutters.

"Don't worry, sweetie, it will be," the nurse says.

{SEVERAL hours later}

I have no idea what time it is. I know it's gotta be well past midnight, but we were in such a rush to leave that we forgot any time-keeping devices--watches, cell phones, anything. And the clock on the wall is broken. Come on, that has to be on purpose, to make anxious fathers-to-be even more anxious. What's wrong with these sadistic bastards?

"Matt!" Mello groans again. "Matt...it hurts too much. I can't do this..."

"Yes you can, Mello," I tell him again. "You can do this, and you will do this. I'll help you in any way I--owww, Mels...my hand doesn't bend that way..." I wince.

"Would you rather me strangle you for knocking me up in the first place?" he growls, grabbing my collar. And I thought his normal pregnancy hormones were bad...

"Um...no, sweetie, that's okay," I tell him, placing my intact hand on his belly in a (failed) attempt to soothe him. He keeps a firm grip (that's putting it mildly) on my other hand, which I can no longer feel. Not that I'm complaining, because I think he's broken at least three of my fingers at this point...

"Mello? How are you doing?" the doctor asks.

"I'll be doing great if you get this kid out of me already!" he shouts, loud enough for the walls to vibrate, I'm sure.

"Listen, Mello, we're almost ready to deliver, okay?" he asks. "Since this is the first male pregnancy we've had, we're taking several extra safety precautions. It shouldn't be much longer before--"

"But it hurts!" he cries, and I wince again upon hearing yet another bone crack in my hand. Jeez, since when did pregnancy come with a grip of steel?

Finally, after what seems like ages (damn the lack of a functioning clock!), Mello's doctor and a couple of nurses come in, ready to perform the C-section.

"This is it, baby, you're almost through," I tell him.

"It's too hard, Matty!" he cries. "It hurts too much, I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, Mello! You can do this! Just keep on for a bit longer, okay baby?"

I keep my eyes on him rather than on the other side of the sheild where they're cutting him open. The sounds are enough. After a few minutes, the loud, sharp cry of a newborn baby girl joins the cries of Mello.

Amanda Elle Jeevas--our daughter--has just entered the world.

"Mello, see? You did it!" I sob, smiling at him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Keehl," one of the nurses says, while the other one takes Mandy to the sink to wash her off and the doctor proceeds to sew Mello back up. When she hands him our daughter, bundled up in a pale pink blanket, the tears start flowing nonstop.

"Matty..." he sighs, "it's over. It's finally over..."

I gaze down at the child in his arms, into her beautiful blue eyes (Mello's eyes), then say, "No, Mello, I have to disagree. It's not over. This is just the beginning..."

* * *

**Amanda Elle Jeevas, born April 21, 2010, 3:18 AM to father Mail Jeevas and mother Mihael Keehl. ^^**

**I'll upload the wedding and reception later this week. Thanks to everyone who liked it! I had fun writing this...  
**


	13. Epilogue

**The big day! I didn't put an exact date here but it's somewhere in late August or early September, because Mandy's 4 months old.  
**

* * *

(Matt's POV)

"Matt! How are you holding up?" Dave asks me.

"Well, let's put it this way...the only time I was this close to passing out was when Mandy was born," I tell him, adjusting my tie again. Have I mentioned how much I hate ties? Because I hate them. A lot.

"Of course you're nervous, buddy! But I bet you Mello's just as nervous as you are," he says. "But you love each other, and that's all that matters, right?"

I smile at my friend. "Right..."

I bet Mello doesn't feel like he's about to puke from nerves. Because I sure as hell do...

(Mello's POV)

I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. Dammit, I AM NOT GOING TO CRY ON MY WEDDING DAY!

...At least not before the ceremony even starts, anyway...

As I sit here, trying in vain to keep the tears at bay, Stacey comes in to see me before I have to go out there, holding Mandy in her arms.

"Hey, Mello!" she chirps. "Awww, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sigh. "I'm just...I dunno..."

"Excited? Anxious?" she guesses.

"Both," I reply.

She giggles. "Mello, you sound just like I did when I got married. Just remember that even though you're insanely nervous, it'll all be worth it. Don't let those butterflies ruin what's supposed to be the greatest day of your life, and the first of your and Matt's and Mandy's new life together."

I let out a small chuckle. Then I reach out to hold my baby girl, her innocent smile taking my mind off of my worries. Looking at her calms me in a way that can only be done by one other person--her father, my soon-to-be husband.

{ten minutes later}

(Matt's POV)

Deep breaths, Matty. Deep breaths. Don't pass out. Don't do it, man, don't pass out...

I'm standing here at the altar, waiting for Mello to come in. I look at the priest nervously, but he just gives me a soothing smile.

Stacey comes in after a moment, holding Mandy, our little flower girl. She is just too cute for words, in that pastel yellow dress that Stacey helped us pick out and a matching headband. She's only four months old, so obviously Stacey has to scatter the petals, but she's helping little Mandy hold the basket.

A few minutes later, Dave pushes the 'play' button on a CD player, and an orchestrated recording of the wedding march plays (ah, the convenience of getting married in a record store). I feel heat rising in my cheeks watching Mello approach me, walking down our makeshift aisle. They've really done an amazing job fixing this place up for us. I was really impressed.

"Dearly beloved," the priest begins, "you have all gathered here today as witnesses of the union of Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl in marriage..."

By 'all', he literally means the two of us, Mandy, himself, Jack, Dave, Stacey, and Mello's doctor. I said I wanted a low-key wedding, and I meant it.

"Mail and Mihael," he says, turning to us. "Today is the first day of a journey that you both have promised to take together, through the good times and the bad, the high peaks of the mountain and the low points of the valley..."

I listen to his words, looking into the tear-filled sapphire eyes of the man in front of me.

"Both Mail and Mihael have written their own vows, and would like to share them at this time," the priest says to the (small) audience. "Mail, would you care to go first?"

I blush, but the eager smile Mello gives me motivates me to nod. I take a deep breath before I begin:

"Mihael Keehl...Mello...when we first met all those years ago, I have to admit I wasn't too keen on having a roommate at first. I had hoped to have my own place, not to share a room with a total stranger. But when it only took a couple weeks before we were best friends, I knew deep down that what we had was special. You weren't just any blonde chocoholic. You were my best friend, and I loved you. I would do anything, convenient for myself or not, to help you. Whether it was staying up until ungodly hours of the morning to help you study for a test, or sneaking into the kitchen to get you chocolate, or...helping you in other matters later on, I would do it for you. And I still will. And I always will, as long as I'm alive."

The priest and Mello both smile at me when I finish. Mello's practically full-out bawling, and even the priest is tearing up a little.

"M--Mihael, would you like to share your vows now?" he asks, glancing at my beautiful blonde. He sighs, smiling.

"My beloved Matty..." he pauses and sighs again. "I don't know where to begin...well, I'll start with the moment I knew I was in love with you. I'll be honest, Matt; at first the extreme loyalty you had to me...I wasn't used to that, and it was kinda creepy...but I knew you cared for me as a friend, and...as a human with any conscience at all, I couldn't help but appreciate that. I knew you'd do damn near anything for me, and I very well could have taken advantage of you. But you're such a kindhearted, genuine person, and...I suddenly found myself falling head-over-heels. I felt a little guilty that you would go out of your way for me...but I knew you were never hesitant, and helping me made you happy. And that's all I wanted, Matt. Your happiness. And I'll do anything to make you happy, as long as I'm alive."

I flash Mello a wide grin through my tears. A few minutes later Jack steps forward with two silver wedding bands. I slip one on Mello's finger, next to his engagement ring, and he does the same to me while the priest says something about "the symbolism of the eternal bond we share". Then he turns to me and says, "Mail, you may kiss your...um, 'bride'..."

I chuckle inwardly at the deep shade of Mello's cheeks before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss that feels like it lasts for ages. The cheering and clapping of the small group fill the store as I scoop Mello up into my arms and carry him out the door to my car, which I see has been decorated with the traditional "Just Married" window paint, Mountain Dew cans tied to the bumper, etc. I open the passenger door for my new husband and wait for Stacey to come outside with Mandy so we can tell our little girl goodbye (And I had a hard enough time keeping the tears under control during the wedding...). We don't have to wait long. After Mello and I both hug and kiss our daughter and hand her back to Stacey, who offered to babysit during our honeymoon, we wave goodbye to everyone before driving off to the airport.

"Matty," Mello says, undoing his bowtie and tossing it into the back seat, "you never did tell me where we're going for the honeymoon..."

"You'll see, baby," I tell him. "You'll see..."

When we get to the airport and he sees that our flight is destined for Hershey, Pennsylvania, I imagine it takes every fiber of self-control he has (which, surprisingly, he can have a lot) to not tackle me in the middle of the terminal. I tell him to save it for our hotel room.

* * *

**After this is a bonus chapter about the reception, then I'll be done with this **

**But...a sequel is in the works!  
**


	14. Bonus scene 3

**Final part! *sadness* I mainly wrote this chapter so I could write a scene about the cake cutting and Mello smearing it all over Matt's face (and, because it's chocolate, licking it off). Then the "couple's first dance" scene sort of made its way in there. Not sure exactly why I chose that particular song, but for some reason I thought it fit.**

**I don't own Death Note, Matt, Mello, or the song. They belong to Ohba and Obata. The song "I Don't Want to Miss A Thing" belongs to Aerosmith.**

**I do own Mandy though! And Jack, Stacey, and Dave...and Mello's doctor, who's not mentioned in this chapter (he's there, just not mentioned. Poor dude XD )  
**

* * *

Dave grins at me as Mello and I stand in the doorway. He had us go off somewhere while he and everyone else re-did the store's interior for our reception (for those who care, we spent that time in my car making out). Then he turns away from us, but with his arm motioning toward us.

"Everyone, please make the newlyweds feel welcome!" he says. The sound of clapping and cheering once again fills the air. Mello and I blush at the attention, but we come inside to join them, our arms interlocked. Stacey, who is holding a half-asleep Mandy, leads us over to a table, which has our cake on it. It's a chocolate cake, of course. Mello insisted.

After we stand there for a few seconds while Jack sets up the camera tripod, he gives us an 'OK' signal. I pick up the knife next to the cake tray and cut out a good-sized piece, then take a chunk off of it and feed it to my husband. He, in turn, picks up the plate with the remainder of the slice and smushes it into my face, grinning mischievously. I wipe some of the icing out of my eyes as he leans in for a kiss...

And by 'kiss', I mean he's literally licking the cake off of my face. When his mouth comes close to mine I capture his lips in a passioinate (if not slightly messy) kiss, in front of everyone. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me. I love this man.

Suddenly I hear Jack clear his throat and tap on his glass with a fork.

"I'd like to make a toast to the newlyweds," he says, looking at our friends, then at us. "What can I say? I'm a man of few words, but...here goes. Matt, you're like a son to me...and Mello, you too. I've only known you for about eight months, but it didn't take long for me to take a liking to you. So...here's to the happy couple, and may you two have many wonderful years together!"

The rest of our friends raise their glasses to us, then Dave--of course--moves back to the CD player.

"Let's get some music playing in here," he says. Mello looks at me uneasily. He never was that fond of dancing...neither was I, but we'll do it just for this. As the song begins, I hold him close to me and smile. I'm so grateful it's a slow song. It's easier to dance to.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"I love you so much...Mail..." he whispers to me, his head resting on my shoulder. "I always have, and I always will, as long as we live, and even in death I'll love you."

"I love you too, honey," I reply.

"You made me the happiest man alive when you asked me to marry you, you know that don't you?" Mello asks me.

"No, I believe you made _me_ the happiest man alive when you said yes," I tell him, then kiss him softly but passionately.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

"You're actually pretty good at this," I tell Mello. "I thought you said you couldn't dance..." I know I sure can't...

"Oh, I can," he says. "I just don't usually like to because it's not really my thing...but when we get to the hotel tonight I'll show you dancing, baby..."

I turn a bright shade of scarlet at his statement and the sultry tone of voice in which he says it.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

Standing here, looking into the beautiful, tear-filled sapphire eyes of my husband, I can't help but wish with everything in me that time would stand still. That we could just stay like this, forever, not having to answer to anybody...That's how I want our family to be: Mello, Mandy, and me...and possibly another child later on.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_I don't want to miss a thing_

When the song ends I look at Mello and wipe the tears from his beautiful, porcelain-like face. We're really married now. It almost seems too good to be real.

But it is. And that makes me too happy for words.


End file.
